Naruto Uzumaki Second Attempt - Game Mode Activated!
by Shadow Shad3
Summary: Naruto is killed with Iruka after stealing the Scroll Of Seals! How will he handle being tossed into a video game? No pairings as of right now. Chapter 3 is up, I've re-written the first two chapters!
1. Game Mode : Begin

Game Mode: activate

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, so that was why everyone hated him? Because of the Nine-Tailed Fox? His body froze up, was he a monster?  
He had no time to think as a giant shuriken was throw his way, He wanted to move, to get out of the way, but his body was in shock, he couldn't do it.  
He heard the shouts of Iruka behind him telling him to get down, but his body wouldn't move.  
He closed his eyes, hoping it was just a bad dream, and that when he woke up he would have a father and mother there to help him.  
He heard the sound of rushed movement behind him and he knew Iruka was going to try and save him, he was pushed to the ground, he heard the sound of metal sinking into flesh, and when he looked up, Iruka was pierced, like a voodoo doll.  
He wanted to scream, but no sound would come out of his body, He saw the blood Draining from his Sensei's stomach region, and the tears falling from his face.  
"Naru-to," He choked out "I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you, but I want you to know, at the very end, you were like a little brother to me" Iruka's voice was sad filled with regret, before his body fell limp  
Naruto felt his eyes beginning to tear up and he knew that Iruka had died.  
"Oh, I didn't want to have to kill Iruka, But I guess it doesn't really matter," Mizuki said Smirking  
In a flash Mizuki had Naruto by the throat and he lifted him off the ground, Naruto's body still not responding.  
Mizuki took a Kunai from his belt and plunged it into Naruto's torso blood flooding from the wound.  
"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki said thrusting his kunai out the other side of his body.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Later XXXXXXXxxx  
**_  
Naruto slowly regained consciousness, he moved his head, hoping to some gain signs of where he had been taken, but all he saw has darkness, after what seemed like a hour, Naruto heard a chime, he moved his head towards the chime, he noticed some large letters, that spelt out the words : Virtual Reality Jutsu Activate.  
' Virtual Reality, What the hell's that?' Naruto thought 'Hmm what does that say?'  
There were some smaller words that turned out to be buttons below that, those words where

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Options**

**Extras**

**Statistics  
**

'What the heck is all this,' Naruto thought.  
After a few good minutes Naruto reluctantly reached out and pressed the new game button.  
He figured he had been sent to hell, but he would be dammed if he was just going to sit around doing nothing

A few seconds later a couple more words appeared, they read: Welcome to the Virtual reality world, Are you a boy or a girl?  
Two Buttons popped up with the appropriate sign (Boy/Girl).  
'Well that's easy' Naruto thought before reaching out and pushing the boy button and confirming his choice. (Via the pop-up that appeared)  
As he confirmed his choice, another, larger pop-up appeared, this read, would you like to play as Naruto Uzumaki OR Sasuke Uchiha Last (Known) Uchiha loyal to Konoha?  
"Ha, me or that emo? No sweat I'll go me for sure!" He shouted, although nobody heard him.  
He once again picked and confirmed his choice.  
He saw a smaller, but still large pop-up appear, inside a large square with writing up and down the sides, was a digital picture of Himself, but a few years younger, maybe nine years old.  
He studied his old self, and started reading the text to the left of the digital picture.  
_This is your character, you can now modify your character e.g. increase your height, weight, increase your hair length, or eye colour.  
_Naruto could see the height indicator was near the bottom of its scale, so he increased it slightly, until it was just around the middle.  
On the other side of the Digital Naruto, were a lot of complicated words Naruto didn't understand, but he tried his best to work it out.  
_This is your stats, you can invest points obtained by leveling up into the five basic stats to make your stronger, smarter, or even luckier, these stats are:_

_**Strength**_

**_Intelligence_**

_**Agility**__**  
**_

_**Chakra**_

**_Chakra Control_**

**_Stealth_**

**_Luck_**

**Stamina**

_Your current stats are:_

_**Strength: 7  
**_  
_**Intelligence: 4  
**_  
_**Agility: 7  
**_  
_**Chakra: 40**_

_**Chakra Control: 7**_

_**Stealth: 13**_

_**Luck: 10**_

_**Stamina: 13**_

_These basic stats increase your battle capabilities.  
Strength increases how hard you hit, and how much you can carry in your inventory plus your close combat weapon skills.  
Intelligence increases your basic intelligence and your ability to read, write,and think up tactics.(This does not affect common sense!)  
Agility increases your speed, flexibility and throwing weapon accuracy.  
Chakra increases your Jutsu power and ability to perform Jutsu, but too much (Without enough Chakra Control)and your Jutsu could backfire!  
Chakra Control increases your ability to control the Chakra that resides inside your body, you need at least half as much Chakra control as your Chakra to preform Jutsu which cost much less than you have in your pool, but with Jutsu that cost a large amount you don't need a high level of Chakra control, although, arts like Genjutsu and FuinJutsu need high Chakra control to perfect.  
Stealth increases your chances of staying hidden and moving quietly on your feet.  
Luck increases how often things will happen in your favor and how often you find coins Lying around.  
Stamina increases how much energy you have to use, increasing how long you can train and spar (barring chakra usage)!_

Feel free to customize your stats, as a last step before entering the game, you have five free stat points.

Naruto finally finished reading over the increases that the stats brought to the table, he was very irritated with his minuscule score of 4 in intelligence, were they trying to mock him!  
He decided to take his chakra down to 25 and raised his intelligence to 10, leaving 14 points left to assign. (Counting the 5 free points)  
He then put 8 points into chakra control, making a total of 15.  
Chakra Control, it didn't look too bad considering his other skills were mostly 7 also, but with the 40 points in Chakra he had, no wonder he couldn't do a clone Jutsu!  
Bringing it up to 15 he felt he had near perfect stats. Considering his 13 stealth and 13 stamina needed no changing!  
He studied the rest of his stats, he wanted to be faster, and he would need it if he was going to be running from mobs day in and day out, thinking that, Naruto felt sad, was he really a monster? Was he a demon? The Kyuubi?  
Steeling himself to find an answer he put 6 points into agility, bringing it to 13.  
Bringing his luck down 6 spots and putting his Strength up 6, he finally satisfied he would have good physical attributes, (Stamina and stealth are high enough as they are 13)so now onto his last attribute.  
As he went to confirm his stats, a pop-up appeared.  
_Are you sure you would like these stats?  
Once confirmed you cannot go back on your decision._

Finally confirming, Naruto felt a great light wash over him and he had to shut his eyes, here comes Naruto Uzumaki!

A:N Please review it is really cool to do so! ^.^  
Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!  
Naruto's Current Stats are:

_**Strength: 13  
**_  
_**Intelligence: 10  
**_  
_**Agility: 13  
**_  
_**Chakra: 25**_

_**Chakra Control: 15**_

_**Stealth: 13**_

_**Luck: 4**_

**Stamina: 13**


	2. Game Mode : Tutorial

Game Mode

A: N Thanks for reviewing ^. ^

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the dark walls of his house not much had changed since he walked into it three years ago, before entering the academy, failing the academy and before his death.  
Now with the mindset of a twelve year old in the body of a medium sized nine year old, he was ready for his first try at whatever his task was, or so he thought.  
As he looked around he noticed his vision was a little different, there was a small X in the middle of his vision, and it would follow his line of sight, it was like it had been programmed into his brain!  
He also noticed a medium sized bar below the X that had the letters 'HP' inside, below that was another massively large Bar with the words 'MP' inside.  
'What in the Yondaime's name is that?! 'Naruto mentally screamed.  
Strangely enough he got an answer.  
'They are your Health and Mana pools, and the X, is your reticule, to help you aim.' Said the voice.  
To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement he was baffled, was someone talking to his through telekinesis?  
'Hello?' he thought, wondering if he hallucinated the voice 'Who are you?' He tried again.  
'I am the Naruto Namikaze: Game Mode Tutorial AI.' The voice replied, betraying no emotion.  
Naruto was, once again, shocked baffled, he couldn't make heads or tails of it! Naruto NAMIKAZE? Was that a different Naruto, or was his last name different, he was pretty sure he was Naruto UZUMAKI! Not NAMIKAZE! Plus it said game, literally was that what this was? A game?  
Naruto's head was reeling with questions for the AI, so he settled for the questions that could potentially help him the most.  
'If this is a game, what is the objective, and how do I win?'  
'to successfully complete Game Mode, you must: As Naruto Namikaze, your primary goal is to become Hokage. As Sasuke Uchiha, your goal is to kill your Brother, Itachi Uchiha and you can optionally choose to restart the Uchiha clan.'  
Naruto played this information over in his head, dismissing the stupid Uchiha option.  
So he would have to become Hokage would he? Well he could live with that, definitely!  
Deciding that he had enough of trying to figure out what the hell was going on, he decided to go and take a look at Konoha, see what might have changed and what not.  
Just before his hand had touched the door handle, a pop-up appeared, it read:  
_Would you like to take the tutorial? (It is advised to take the tutorial for beginner players to grasp the concept of Game Mode)  
_Deciding he had nothing to lose he confirmed to taking the tutorial.  
He suddenly saw flashing in the top left corner of his vision, it looked to be a large Square with dots on it, and it looked to be mimicking his surroundings, he realised one of the dots was him (thanks intelligence points) and that he was a yellow triangle and that the head of the triangle, was pointing towards the door, just like he was. He realised that it was a map of his surroundings, the flashing on said map, was a couple of blue flashing dots, in what looked to be a line out of his house.  
Opening his front door and exiting his lovely abode, he saw his usual neighbourhood, run down houses and drug dealers.  
Suddenly his landscape started changing, the graffiti disappearing, and soon, the buildings as well.  
Looking around, Naruto noticed he was in a training field.  
'Now, to fully utilise the Game Mode features, listen carefully' Spoke the AI 'as you progress through the game, and earn ranks and levels, you gain skills, now open the Game menu, and access skills' The AI spoke, not fully explaining was once again confused he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do, when suddenly an Idea hit him."Menu" He said, a tab popped up, this time rectangular with the words:

_**Inventory  
Skills  
Quests  
Map  
Character.  
**_

Reaching out and pressing Skills, Naruto noticed a number of squares, with only a few coloured, Naruto guessed those were his available skills.  
The ones in colour where Henge, Kawirami, a partly coloured Bushin and Kage Bushin.  
'Now select a skill, and check its summary, it is wise to do so with any new skill to get a full grasp of it.' Said the AI  
"New skills huh?" Naruto said grinning, Naruto quickly picked Kage Bushin and was amazed at what the pop-up told him!  
_Kage Bushin is a B-Rank technique, it requires great chakra reserves, but is quite easy to master, it is useful for training because when a Kage Bushin disperses it's memory's go to its casters, great for Chakra training, intelligence gathering, reading, and Ninjutsu training, it is also good for short errands.  
_'In Game Mode, you do not have to use hand seals to create Jutsu, which can be a huge advantage in the midst of battle.' The AI said  
Naruto had his signature Sun-Shine grin on his face, his new Jutsu was the best! He could get them to study and train, and he could eat ALL the ramen he wanted! Plus, he didn't even need hand signs!  
'I Bet Sasuke-Teme can't do that' He thought mentally woo hooing.  
'Now, please cast a Jutsu, all you need to do is think that Jutsus name, and mould your chakra properly.'  
Naruto started moulding what he thought was enough chakra for maybe ten or eleven Kage Bushin.  
When Naruto thought 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu', a lot more than eleven Kage Bushin were created, standing around him, were at least 50 living Kage Bushin.  
Naruto did start panting though which was not so good  
"What the heck!?" Naruto shouted after catching his breath  
'Let me explain what just occurred, because of your increased Chakra control, you were able to form a increased number of shadow clones by pumping in more the same amount of Chakra you would have used with higher Chakra and lower Control, but, because of your decreased Chakra, you were left panting, if only just.' Spoke the AI un-emotionally  
"Wait, so I can create more shadow clones, by using my Chakra better?" Naruto questioned  
'basically' replied the AI  
"That's so cool!" Naruto shouted, like the 9 year old he was.  
'Now that you can perform at least one Jutsu, you have the option, to quit the tutorial and get on with the game, or continue and learn some more benefits.' Spoke the AI  
'Hmmm, I'll pass I want to go eat some Ramen anyway' Thought Naruto who accepted the request to leave on his new pop-up.  
Suddenly the world began to change again, this time into the Konoha he knew, outside his apartment he walked back inside, for some sleep and ramen.

A:N Thanks for reading ^.^ I enjoy writing it. Please review, although it's not required I enjoy it ^.^ remember to follow and favourite!


	3. Game Mode : Academy

Chapter 3  
Sorry for the long wait I didn't mean for such a long wait, kind of busy lately, hope this is good enough for now.  
Just so you know, I have gone over some of the last chapters and taken what you have reviewed with into consideration to fix up some errors ^.^ So thanks!

Naruto awoke, with a muffled yawn and a stretch, he sluggishly removed himself from his bed, and walked into his rundown kitchen.  
Splashing water onto his face to wake himself up he walked over to his only undamaged window.  
He began recalling the events that had passed during his new life.  
Over the course of a week, he had learnt many things, one of those was the fact that the villagers copied the still hated him, and another the almost absurd abilities of the game he seemed to be trapped in, it had copied the personalities of the villagers, old man Hokage everyone he knew! It ALSO had a special feature that topped all the others, Jutsu variants.  
The game had a special feature, that Naruto had found shortly after using skills screen, it seemed that each skill had a set number of 'variants' you can create for it, he had instantly tried to create a few, but it seemed to be harder than he thought, and he had only managed to create one, although it was a very useful ability.  
The variant he had created was the 'Super Kage Bushin Shuriken Trap' it was a simple concept, creating numerous Kage Bushin in a box like shape, which fire of projectiles to catch enemies at all angles.  
Naruto had also made a discovery of where he was in his life, it seemed he had been sent back into his old self, just before he started at the academy.

XXXXX

As he examining Konoha, Naruto walked back inside to get dressed, it was early and there were a mixture of oranges and yellows that adorned the sky, today was going to be his first day at the academy, he hoped that this time might be different, maybe he could have some friends, but who could tell?

Pulling on his new clothes,( which consisted of a black jacket, over a blue T-shirt with black cargo pants, with his new attire he looked like a true focused ninja, although it was a bit overkill for going to the academy) he decided to make sure he had a plan of action for his time at the academy.  
Should he be quiet? Or should he be loud? Strong or weak? These were the questions he was faced with; his increased intelligence seemed to help in these types of situations.  
After a long time of inner debate, he decided to go with the quiet, witty, yet strong and charming approach, although he didn't want any fan girls, no definitely not!

XXX Later XXX

Naruto sat quietly at his desk near the back of the room, staring intently at his book on novice seals, which he had taken an interest in earlier that week, he was trying to comprehend weight seals, which were apparently a type of training seal.

While Naruto was reading his book, a small boy came into the room, he was slightly shorter than Naruto, although in his past life he would have been slightly taller, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

When Sasuke entered the room, his eyes caught Naruto's, they stared at each other, eyes locked and then Sasukes face got a large smile on it, which Naruto could never remember seeing.

"Hello," Sasuke called "What'cha reading?" he asked.  
What was going on? Was Sasuke acting to make him look silly in some way? Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be a brooding, stuck-up kid? Wasn't he supposed to hate his guts?  
"Hello?" Sasuke asked again, this time wondering if Naruto was in fact listening  
"Umm, hi" Naruto replied  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?"  
"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"  
Sasuke seemed happy at knowing Naruto's name and sat down next to him.  
Naruto, not entirely sure what was going on kept quiet and kept reading his book, unravelling the mysteries of weight seals.

As they sat in silence more pupils, and there teacher, Iruka Umino arrived.  
"Alright class settle down" Iruka said calling over the loud talking taking place.  
The student stopped and began paying attention.  
"Welcome to the ninja academy, today you start the journey from civilian to ninja, the path you will take is filled with adventure, so I hope you are prepared, now introductions." Spoke Iruka "Boy down the back, blond hair!" He called  
'It's the Kyuubi brat!' Thought Iruka 'Just my luck'  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Future Hokage of Konoha" Naruto Stated Sun- Shine smile in place with his thumb out.  
"High hopes you have their Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said  
"Believe it!" Naruto Said again this time nearing a shout  
"Ok Next! Boy next to Naruto"  
"I am Sasuke Uchiha..."  
Naruto tuned out, not really interested in what the rest of the class would say.

XXX Half Way During The Day XXX

"Ok Class, we're taking this outside, take a practice kunai and line up outside" Iruka spoke.  
The majority of the students (including Sasuke) rushed outside.  
Naruto sluggishly made his way outside, grabbing a kunai on his way and joining the line.  
He was the last student in line with Sasuke somewhere near the front and Sakura, his long time crush at the front.  
"Ok, now we'll begin, Sakura, please begin"  
Sakura held her kunai in an odd form, and threw it terribly wide of the target, missing by more than a metre.  
Iruka scribbled something down into his notebook, and called for the next pupil.  
Nobody hit the target, until Sasuke Uchiha who almost hit the bull's eye, off by a few centimetres (When this happened many girls decided they had a crush on the young Uchiha, namely Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and a few others.)The only others worth mentioning are Hinata Hyuga who was on an inner rim of the circle, and Shino Aburame who was on an outer rim.  
When Naruto's turn came about, he held his kunai in a backwards grip and when he began to get into a stance for throwing his kunai, he stopped, there was something in his line of sight, it seemed to be a red cross!  
'What the hell is that thing!?' Thought Naruto  
'That is the reticule to help you aim, throw your kunai at that, it takes into account distance, the wind and velocity' Spoke the Ai  
'oh...Thanks' Naruto thought, forgetting the Ai's presence  
The Reticule was a bit higher and further to the right than the bull's eye but who was he to judge?  
Throwing his kunai to the middle of the reticule, it seemed to go straight into the middle of the bull's eye.  
The group of pupils grew quiet, and Iruka's pen brush stopped mid stroke.  
'Maybe this could be better for me than I thought' Naruto thought

End  
Thanks For reading I hope you liked it, just so you know, Sasuke hasn't been through the Uchiha massacre! Reviews Please! ARIGATO READER-SAMA


End file.
